True Blood: Never Let Me Go
"Never Let Me Go" is the fifth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Dahl with a script written by Nancy Oliver. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 19th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Andy Keir - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia Episode notes * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Never Let Me Go" redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 26th, 2010. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "Never Let Me Go"; Episode Info. * This episode is included on disc two of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actor Chris Bauer is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor William Sanderson is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Beginning with this episode, actress Mariana Klaveno is added to the main cast list for the remainder of season two. Story notes * The origin of Eric Northman is revealed in this episode. He was the son of a Viking chieftain in Sweden and was made a vampire by Godric in 930 AD. * Barry Kowalski, the bellman for the Hotel Carmilla has the same telepathic abilities as Sookie Stackhouse. Both Sookie and Barry are later revealed to be Fairy halflings in season four. Setting * The main storyline takes place in the town of Bon Temps in Renard Parish in the state of Louisiana. This includes the Stackhouse residence and Merlotte's Bar and Grill. * The alternate storyline in this episode takes place in Dallas, Texas. This includes the Hotel Carmilla. * A flashback scene in this episode takes place 1,000 years ago in the Scandinavian province of Sweden. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Never Let Me Go" by Katie Webster. The song plays during the closing credits of this episode. Explicit content * Female rear nudity: Daphne Landry takes her clothes off revealing her buttocks. * Profanity: There is strong language used throughout this episode by most of the main characters. * Smoking: Arlene Fowler is seen smoking a cigarette in this episode. This is one of the few episodes of the series where Arlene is shown smoking. Quotes * Sookie Stackhouse: If all I do in Dallas is shut up and take orders then I might as well be slingin' beers at Merlotte's. You're the one who told me I was more than a waitress. .... * Sam Merlotte: Where the fuck have you been? Couldn't pick up a damn phone? * Lafayette Reynolds: Sorry. * Sam Merlotte: Well "sorry"'s not good enough. Not only did you leave us high and dry, but there's people here who give a shit about you. We didn't know if you were alive or dead. You know, ordinarily right about now you'd be telling me to fuck off in some colorful and creative way. You wanna talk? Do some talking. * Lafayette Reynolds: Sam, all I wanna know is, can I have my job back? * Sam Merlotte: I ought to tell you to fuck off. All that pressure in the kitchen just about put Terry back in the V.A. hospital. Yeah... of course you can have your job back. Place ain't the same without you. * Lafayette Reynolds: Thank you, Sam. .... * Bill Compton: Here I am responsible for you and Jessica and no decisions are mine. I just feel like a... * Sookie Stackhouse: Human? * Bill Compton: Waitress. * Sookie Stackhouse: You're walkin' in my shoes and it's givin' you blisters. .... * Jessica Hamby: You are going to be so sorry when I get an eating disorder! See also External Links References ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:Verified